my_computer_application_release_plansfandomcom-20200214-history
My Retro Games Outdated Console
Dear Retro Video Game Fans I have great Idea. I want someone to constructing and launch a New Computer Application which will be free for downloaded on MIcrosoft Store and Apple Store and its called My Retro Games Outdated Console it's like OverDrive Media. First My Retro Games Outdated Console will launch with no retro consoles and no retro games so upload at least one retro game and at least one retro console. Each time you upload games and consoles My Retro Games Outdated Console updates. Make sure the consoles are all electronic emulators called E. Consoles short for electronic Consoles. Also make sure the games are all studio made games no hacks and no homebrews are allowed. When the game and console is recently uploaded the game will be free for downloading just for a one offline trial that's called a game trial. The game comes with an Emulator Called E. Console but it has to be a specific E. Console name. Each time you download a game just temporarily you have to sign your first name and last name on the game you want to download. A game is not available for downloading again or playing online until your game trial ends. So play your game quickly but remember to quit the game before it expires because if you don't the game will freeze then crash in a error. Every time you are about to go on an airplane or go to a different country, first you have to cancel the game trial ending and postpone it to another day because if your game trial ends when you are on the airplane that will be too bad. Remember if the game was uploaded a long time ago you can play the game online or download the game permanently or download it temporarily again. Before you upload a game you have to make sure there are no bugs and is all clean and works just perfectly. Each time you download a game permanently you have to sign your first name and last name on the game you want to download and there is an administrator password and its different for each E. Console. Each time you play the game online it will cost money. So its only free for downloading temporary and permanently. Remember to update the Computer application to keep it permanent and non profit and exists worldwide in us headquarters. ''' '''E.Consoles That Are Going To be Tested On My Retro Games Outdated Console # E. Coin Operating Arcade (1971) # E. Magnavox Odyssey (1972) # E. Fairchild Channel F (1976) # E. Apple II (1977) # E. Atari 2600 (1977) # E. Commodore PET (1977) # E. RCA Studio II (1977) # E. Magnavox Odyssey 2 (1978) # E. Atari 8-Bit Family (1979) # E. Commodore VIC-20 (1980) # E. Mattel Intellivision (1980) # E. Nintendo Game & Watch (1980) # E. Acorn BBC Micro (1981) # E. Emerson Arcadia 2001 (1982) # E. Commodore VIC-20 (1980) # E. Acorn BBC Micro (1981) # E. Microsoft DOS PC (1981) # E. Arcadia 2001 (1982) # E. Atari 5200 (1982) # E. ColecoVision (1982) # E. Commodore 64 (1982) # E. Sinclair ZX Spectrum (1982) # E. Vectrex (1982) # E. VTech CreatiVision (1982) # E. Coleco Adam (1983) # E. Amstrad CPC (1984) # E. Apple Macintosh (1984) # E. Commodore Plus/4 (1984) # E. Atari ST (1985) # E. Commodore 128 (1985) # E. Commodore Amiga (1985) # E. Microsoft Windows 1.0 (1985) # E. Nintendo Entertainment System (1985) # E. Apple IIGS (1986) # E. Atari 7800 (1986) # E. Sega Master System (1986) # E. Microsoft Windows 2.0 (1987) # E. VTech Socrates (1988) # E. Microsoft Windows 2.1x (1988) # E. Atari Lynx (1989) # E. Nintendo Game Boy (1989) # E. Sega Genesis (1989) # E. Microsoft Windows 3.0 (1990) # E. Commodore CDTV (1991) # E. Philips CD-i (1991) # E. Super Nintendo Entertainment System (1991) # E. Sega Game Gear (1991) # E. Microsoft Windows 3.1x (1992) # E. Sega CD (1992) # E. Tandy Memorex VIS (1992) # E. 3DO Interactive Multiplayer (1993) # E. Atari Jaguar (1993) # E. Sega 32X (1994) # E. Sega Pico (1994) # E. Microsoft Windows 95 (1995) # E. Nintendo Virtual Boy (1995) # E. Plug In Play TV (1995) # E. Sega Saturn (1995) # E. Sony PlayStation (1995) # E. Nintendo 64 (1996) # E. Nintendo Game Boy Color (1998) # E. Sega Dreamcast (1999) # E. Sony PlayStation 2 (2000) # E. Microsoft Xbox (2001) # E. Nintendo Game Boy Advance (2001) # E. Nintendo GameCube (2001) # E. Leapfrog Leapster (2003) # E. Nintendo DS (2004) # E. VTech V.Smile (2004) # E. VTech V.Smile Baby (2004) # E. Nintendo Wii (2006) * Nothing else Category:Computer Application Wish List